Sleepy Ghoul
by nerdboy2000
Summary: Sasaki Haise finds you asleep in his room for the 3rd time this week. Whatever will he do to get you back in your own? (sasaki x reader oneshot) (Gosh this is my first fluffy oneshot and i'm pretty proud of it)


"So tired..." Sasaki Haise yawned as he made his way to his room. He fumbled with the gold door handle of his bedroom door and pushed it open, only to find you resting peacefully on his bed. He sighed and shook his head, watching your body lightly and slowly bob up and down. It was the third time this week. The first time you had a nightmare. As tough as you were, it was surprising for you to be scared of such things that you'd have to resort to sleeping in your superior's room. You found Haise's bed to be much more comfortable than your own and continued to rest there. Sasaki's scent would be plastered on his bed, making you feel safe and secured from your nightmares, as much as you'd like to admit. Even though you'd deny it being the tsundere you were, you happened to be quite fond of him yourself.

Sasaki sat at the edge of his bed watching you sleep for a second before attempting to wake you up, which took a lot of work to make happen in his case. Your eyes flutter open and you take a moment before pulling yourself up and facing the black/white-haired male before you.

"What...?" You ask, groggily rubbing your eyes like a child.

"[Name]-Chan, I need to get some rest, if you don't mind. I'm really tired y'know?" He explained, once again yawning. You look him in the eye for about 5 seconds before pulling the sheets over your head and snuggling deeper into the warmth of his bed, falling into another deep slumber.

"[Name] Chan..." He grumbles, pulling the sheets off you and forcing you to look at him. You had a grumpy look on your face for being woken up for the second time.

"You wouldn't want me to go all _SASARIOUS_ on you, would you?" He asks, using one of his ridiculous puns.

"You're a joke." You scowl, glaring darts at him.

"Thats it!" He grabs you, throwing you over his shoulder. Not only were you startled by the sudden action, but also embarrassed being carried with your bum in the air right next to the young male's face, not to mention that you were in your lingerie, barely being covered up by the kimono cardigan you wore to bed.

"H-Hey! Put me down, idiot!" You snap, Hitting his broad back numerous times with your tiny fists. Sasaki gave you a dumb little laugh and spun you both around a little, making him a tad bit dizzy and clumsily almost running into numerous things. He made his way to your room and threw you on your bed. He stood above you, arms on his hips and had this accomplished look on his face. You stuck out your tongue which made him frown and do the same thing back at you. You both looked like two immature kids fooling around and the thought of it made you want to laugh. You hid your face with the back of your hand and took deep shaky breaths, trying to contain yourself. He takes a hold of your arm, moving it away from your face and looks at you, a stupid grin creeping onto his face.

"Eh.. Whats this? [Name]-Chan is laughing?" He teased, adding a fake shockness to his voice.

"S-Shut u-up. I-I'm n-not l-laughing." You say, but your body was telling more truth than your mouth was. You laughed so hard your tummy started to ache. Though you were always mean and acted stubbornly towards your superior, Sasaki has always been the one to make your day. From the stupid puns to the dumb faces he makes, he was always there to make you laugh. You try to calm yourself down before staring at the grinning idiot in front of you. You notice the heavy bags under the male's eyes and felt a little guilty for taking over his bed for the past few days. You also noticed that he was still holding on to your wrist and your [s/t] turns a pretty shade of red.

"Sorry for being stubborn..." You mumble, averting your [e/c] orbs away from his gaze.

"It's okay. I've noticed that you've been having trouble sleeping lately. You know I'll always be here to protect you, so don't be afraid anymore." He gently smiled, resting his free hand onto your cheek and rubbing it softly with his thumb. It was surprisingly soothing to you.

"I-I was never afraid or anything like that!" You retort quickly.

"Whatever you say," He chuckled before pressing his soft lips on the other side of your cheek. You could already feel them heating up and your lips started quivering.

"...Y-Y-You i-idiot!"

"Goodnight~!" He quickly escapes your room before you could throw anything at him for violating your personal space. You stare at the door dumbfoundedly and placed a hand on your red, glowing cheek, still feeling the warmth of Sasaki's lips pressed against it. You let yourself fall onto your bed before curling into a ball.

"Geez, what a dork." You say, grinning hard as you let your eyelids fall.

"I'll have to pay him back for that tomorrow..."

* * *

><p><strong>I WAS SO INSANELY HAPPY WITH THIS I COULDN'T EVEN BELIEVE THIS WAS WRITTEN BY ME<strong> **HOLY SHIT**


End file.
